


long-repressed desire

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou just wants Ruki to fuck him, and it isn't as if Ruki really has that much incentive to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long-repressed desire

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for how badly written this is, it is 3am forgive me,,,

"Ruki-kun."

"..." 

The raven-haired male continued to disregard his currently bothersome younger brother, determined not to glance up from the book that he had his head buried in.

"Ruki-kuuuuuuuuun."

This time, he couldn't prevent a small, exasperated sigh from escaping his pale lips, though he still wouldn't meet the blonde's intent gaze from the other side of the room. 

"You can't ignore me any longer."

"... I can try. I know exactly what you want, and it's a no."

Ruki almost winced as he remembered what Kou had asked from him the other night. To think, his own brother sexually attracted to him? Wanting his body in such a scandalous way, and to be so shameless about it? And even worse, the fact that he knew that he himself felt the very same way. However, that didn't mean he had to do anything about it, right? But every moment that the slightly younger boy stayed in front of him without their skin touching was nothing short of pure agony for the eldest Mukami. To feel that slender, deceptively delicate looking body... Ruki wondered if he could really abstain from that delight for much longer.

"... Have it your way."

There was no way the older vampire could have prepared for how it felt to have Kou's arms embrace him from behind almost the very instant he had verbally given in. For how it made him tingle all over just sensing that hot breath on his neck, or for the shiver that went down his spine as he allowed himself the luxury of taking in his brother's sweet scent, that had nearly been completely masked by that perfume Kou seemed to have started wearing. 

"So you're going to let me take you, Ruki-kun?" 

He fucking purred. Ruki reflected for a few moments on how whilst the blonde might use that abhorrent nickname for his victims, the real feline one was standing behind him at that very second. Ha, well... There was no way in hell Ruki would pass up this opportunity now, but he definitely couldn't allow the brat to keep the upper hand, could he? After all, in the household or in sex he had to maintain his absolute control. A dark smirk, invisible to Kou twitched on his pale lips.

"!!" 

Within a flash, the smaller blonde was shoved up against the wall with a strong hand pinning his wrists together above his head and a knee pushed against his crotch, making movement absolutely impossible. Not that this was necessary; Ruki very much doubted that his adoptive brother had any desire at all to get away now but still, it made him feel more relaxed. The momentary wideness and shock that the eldest had detected in those enticing blue eyes gave him grim satisfaction- after all, how dare his authority be ignored and be persisted against? Kou had just opened his mouth to speak when a finger firmly shut his lips together.  
"You, take me? That's one of the worst jokes you've ever made. Now keep quiet and accept what you wanted so badly."   
The silencing finger is removed only to be replaced by a crushing kiss, somehow heated despite the constantly cool temperature of both of their vampiric bodies. It gives Ruki a flash of irritation to notice that Kou doesn't even appear surprised by his action, kissing back enthusiastically without a second's hesitation. What would it take then, to overwhelm his little brother as he so deeply wanted to do? Maybe he should let his instincts rule for once, and seeing the pretty-boy blonde hopelessly in his grip and under his power... Well, there was only thing he could think of. 

"Damn it, Kou... If I didn't know you, I'd think you were just some pitiful human girl..." 

A deeper smirk carved itself in Ruki's face as he brought a hand to jerk his brother's chin upwards so he could lean in to the side of his neck and run his tongue along the porcelain smooth skin, never before marked by another vampire.

"Then treat me as such."

"...Slut."

"Only for you--Ngh!" 

Feeling that lithe body completely tense up under him was nothing short of tantalising for the older boy, the erotic groan that slipped from his mouth that there obviously had been no attempt to contain, Kou's strangely sweet and rich blood... More, he wanted more... 

"Mn..."

"H-hah!" 

While he sucked, the elder Mukami began to tease the zipper on Kou's pants open with skilled fingers and pulled both them and his boxers down in a single tug and proceeded to work on his own.

"Heeh, Ruki-kun is getting into it pretty fast hm?" 

The blonde's giggle forced through teeth gritted in pain is enough to provoke Ruki into detaching his fangs and grinning at Kou with blood dripping from both corners of his mouth, before grabbing his shoulder to roughly turn him around so the younger is facing the wall. This causes a slight wince to escape, but of course no resistance. Why would he, after all? 

"You know, I'd usually show no mercy to such a promiscuous person like you... But you're my brother, so count yourself lucky. Now where is it?" 

Hopefully Kou was smart enough to know what he meant, and it turned out he was. 

"Front pocket, left." 

Still grinning, Ruki reached down into the specified pocket of Kou's discarded jeans to remove a small glass bottle of lubricant- it seemed he'd wanted to buy the finest for their special moment. 

"I know you too well, you know that?"

"Mm..."

Kou's response was closer to a moan than a sound of affirmation when Ruki slid two slickened fingers inside his rear entrance, his hands pressing up against the wall and his head down- something that pleases Ruki's dominant nature greatly. 

"That's right... I prefer those sounds to your silly teases .. Damn, you're tight."

He spread his fingers apart slightly inside to widen the space inside, even entering a third in his impatience to be able to get in without tearing his brother. Though he may desire to hurt him a little, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he made Kou feel too much pain. After all, protecting him was part of his responsibility, though he had never thought his brother might need to be protected from himself. 

"Ngh..."

The raven haired Mukami's erection was growing more and more unbearable, he couldn't take it anymore! 

"I'm going in, Kou!"

"R-Ruki-kun, ah!"

Sharp fingernails scraped down the wall, flakes of long-dry paint crumbling to the floor (which Ruki normally would have scolded him for but right now he had much more important things to worry about.) 

"F-fuck, you're tight!" 

The oldest brother repeated, groaning as he rocked back and forth into Kou, gripping firmly onto his delicate shoulders. Kou's only possible response is a choked up sounding grunt, accompanied by wild pants while he stuck his ass out to make it easier for Ruki.

"Hahhh! Wreck me..!"

"Oh, I was going to.." 

There's a scream from the blonde as Ruki manages to hit his prostate, encouraging the black haired boy to reach around and begin to jerk him off,soon building up to a simultanous climax from the two brothers-turned-lovers. 

"Heh... You scream like a slut and mewl like a kitten, Kou. Ashamed?"

Ruki murmured in a worn out husky tone just as he pulled out of the boy's ass and allowed him to turn again to face his equally red-cheeked brother.

"Pfft. Never. It's only you after all." 

"Only me..? Hah, impudent." 

Ruki chuckled and grabbed Kou's hand, kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

"You got your wish. I'll be expecting a repayment."

"You can't pretend you didn't enjoy that!" 

"Maybe not, but I'll still be waiting." 

"Well, we have all the time in the world don't we?" 

"True."


End file.
